Evils Chronicles
by GumiGummy
Summary: The Evillious Chronicles by mothy, about the Seven Deadly Sins, and how it all began. A very long and in depth story and I'm hoping to premiere most of the songs I can fit into one FF without confusing everyone. R


**Yay! A second Fanfiction started ^_^ I wanted to make one for the Evillious Chronicles, because it's a long in depth series that seemed fun to write :D, anyways I do not own Moonlit Bear or Moonlit Abandonment, it belongs to mothy-sama.**

* * *

The fair gleam of the moonlit the pathway home for Eve, who was strolling through the woods during the evening, and now passing the fresh spring of water that had beautiful golden gems at the bottom. A lazy wind drifted past, making her hair sway in rhythm. Wearing her simple cloak and casual wear, she was a fair and beautiful woman who married an equally fair and handsome man, and they both moved to the woods to live in peace and harmony.

Eve was brave as well, often going through the woods at night even though Adam, her husband, warned her of bears. "Pft, bears wouldn't hurt me unless I hurt them!" She often retorted back at him before wandering away from the cabin, taking only a woven basket with a silver pocket knife and a beautifully crafted hourglass in it to tell the time.

She walked past beautiful violet flowers and yummy pomegranates with sweet tasting seeds, often picking them for herself and placing them in her woven basket; the woods had the most beautiful fruits and flowers she had ever seen so she would often take Gods gifts to her. On her way home after collecting a lot of violet flowers and pomegranates, she walked past another large bed of violet flowers and noticed beautiful, red skinned apples just sleeping in peace.

"They're so beautiful! God must've made such a beautiful gift for me!" Eve exclaimed, adding the apples to her basket of flowers and other fruits. She must've shouted a little loud because the next moment, a large growl made a chill run through her back. It was the sound of a large bear, who was angry and hungry for red fruits, like her apples. She quickly darted towards home, in fear the bear would eat her.

"Give me back my fruit!" The bear roared, chasing her at top speed. Eve screamed and tripped over branches, her legs feeling more like jello.

"No!" Eve cried, "They're my fruit now!" She was now pushing herself farther in order to reach home. 'Why didn't I listen to Adam', she pondered, 'He should love this fruit! This sweet, delectable fruit'. Adam loves fruit-

"Give it back!" A roar hissed at Eves back, making her stumble into her front lawn. At that moment, Eve searched her basket for a weapon she could use to defend herself with. Smirking, she pulled the gleaming silver pocket-knife from the basket, then set the basket down gently as to not bruise her new apples.

The bear merely fell on her in an effort to attack and then there was blood. A lot of blood. Her beautiful cloak was now red. In vain, she ran in the house with the basket, bloody, scraped and crying.

Adam, who was sleeping on the table while waiting for his wife to return, jumped to life after seeing the mess of a wife he had. He instantly hugged her, asking what happened. The she say him make a sad face at the basket.

She held up the basket, with the fruits now crying in fear. Wait, fruits don't cry, being inanimate. She looked at the fruit she was carrying, and nearly dropped the basket from the shock; the fruit was replaced with a pair of squeamish infants. Adam was just about as shocked as her.

"Listen, our children are already not part of this world. Please return these children to their own mother's side," He answered calmly, with a hint of hurt in his voice. their kids were already dead, they died when they were playing in the woods when the bears came out. They were eaten.

That's when she noticed that the bear screamed as it died. Bears don't scream in a high pitched squealing voice, the same voice a woman would have in a horror movie when the women is being slain. That bear must've been these children's mother. She cried, nearly screaming, "It's no use! Because I already-!" And she broke down crying, clinging to the basket tightly, "We need to keep them!"

Eve ushered the man outside, revealing to him the body of a corpse. The corpse was that of a beautiful young woman with short cut brown hair and crying red eyes. Blood soaked the soil around her and her basket was on the ground, it contents scattered. A glass bottle filled with warm milk was revealed, and on the side of the bottle was an engraving that read:

"_To my dearest children, Hansel and Gretel; _

_You are both the loveliest children a mother could have ever seen, and I wish that everyday I could be with you so I could love you more and more,_

_Love, Your Mother_."

Eve felt like crying, feeling sorry for the poor children. She clung to Adam and barely whispered, "I want to raise these children." Adam held Eve tightly, and nodded. And the Moonlit family was peaceful after that one incident.

* * *

Gretel and Hansel were worried. Mommy and Daddy never smiled at them, but why? Gretel helped Mommy bake and clean the house often and Hansel helped Daddy chop firewood outside helped him with whatever work Daddy had. But still no smiles, laughs or even an 'I love you'. Just a "Thank you, sweeties, you two are so kind," every once in a while.

One night, Hansel and Gretel stayed up late so they could finish reading the story about the twins who were eaten in a candy house by a witch. It was their favorite story! And Hansel felt his sister would fall asleep faster every time he read it to her.

While Gretel was asleep, Hansel went to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. When he passed Mommy and Daddy's room, he heard talking, and some debating.

"Adam, I just can't bear to look at them any longer! It's driving me insane!"

Eves voice was loud in Hansels ears, even as she sobbed. Adam held Eve tightly, which helped stop her sobbing.

"We can't just get rid of them Eve, they're ours now remember? And where would they go?" Adam said, "It's not like they could be with they're own Mother, she's dead Eve! Remember what you said that night!"

"Screw what I said! Get rid of them!" Eve yelled back before storming into bed and huffing herself to sleep.

Hansel, who was still watching, was still in shock from what he heard. Mommy isn't really his Mommy? His own Mommy was dead? Hansel ran back to his room, crawled in bed, and clung to Gretel tightly as if to protect her from the news. His face was soaked with silent tears.

* * *

The next morning, Gretel woke up first. She slipped on her daytime play clothes, and hopped back on her bed. "Hansel! Wake up already!" She called before jumping on top of him. Hansel grumbled, before sitting up and staring up at his sister.

Of course she'd be wearing her favorite dress at that moment, the really short cut one. And of course she'd be standing right on top of him when he'd wake up. He saw her plain white panties in a perfect view. His face become scarlet before he pushed her off.

"Gretel! Don't surprise me like that!" Hansel scolded before getting out of bed himself. He scooted his sister out of the room before dressing. '_Should I tell her what I heard last night...? Nah, it could wait._' He thought to himself before wandering out to the halls, then to the kitchen.

Gretel was sitting at the kitchen table, tying her dresses bow-tie so it matched her favorite hair ribbon, the one that makes her look like a bunny. She thinks it makes her look cuter.

Eve was barely awake while she cooked a breakfast. Hansel looked at her sadly, and disapprovingly. Adam was at the table as well, reading a book. The day passed by as normally as it could get; Eve was baking bread, Hansel and Adam were chopping firewood and Gretel was playing in the woods all day, making a crown out of violet flowers.

That night, though, was quite different. Hansel and Gretel were scared for their lives. Adam and Eve Moonlit were fighting whether to keep the children or not and eventually Adam told them to go look for pomegranates in the woods. They looked at Adam like he was crazy, there are usually bears out at this time of night! But when Eve was threatening to "kill them too", the kids ran away, looking for the pomegranate.

The twins felt like they had been walking for hours, which they had been, and they both soon collapsed. "Hansel, I'm really sleepy! How far are the pomegranates?" Gretel whined, slipping her shoes off to ease the pain in her feet.

"I don't know Gretel, I don't think we've ever went to look for pomegranates on our own," Hansel said, taking his shoes off as well. It was really late out so the darkness was thick like pea soup, "We could probably fall asleep like this Gretel, and then go back home in the morning." He assured, making an unsightly smile.

"Would you tell me a story? The story about the twins?" Gretel begged, snuggling against her brother for support.

"Okay, once upon a time," Hansel began, "There were two twins named Hansel and Gretel. They were walking through the woods one day, away from Mommy and Daddy, and they dropped stones to create a trail back if they ever got lost. They wandered upon a beautifully crafted house, and went in without permission."

Gretel giggled, loving this story so much, and knowing that her brother was telling it a little different this time, "Inside the house was an evil witch and her henchman and they wanted to eat the poor twins. So the twin sister pushed the witch in the fireplace and the twin brother killed the henchman, and they lived happily ever after; the end." Gretel slumped against Hansel, falling asleep and he did the same.

* * *

The twins woke up later that night to a strange rustling sound, then a low, husky growl was heard. Hansel grabbed Gretels hand and darted away from the spot they were sleeping at.

"Brother? What was that? What's going on?" Gretel cried, her scared hand clinging to Hansels.

"It's probably a bear, Gretel, and we might've slept on something dear to it," Hansel explained, still running and holding Gretels hand, not wanting to let go. His foot rolled on something, tripping him and his sister. They laid on the ground for a while before getting back up.

Gretel grabbed the object they tripped on, before grabbing a dumbfounded Hansels hand and running away again. A few miles deeper in the forest, they stopped and slumped against a tree with red faces and aching lungs. Gretel lifted the object up in the moon light to reveal it was a babies bottle. On the side of the bottle and engraving appeared to illuminate in the light, and it read:

"_To my dearest children, Hansel and Gretel;_

_You are both the loveliest children a mother could have ever seen, and I wish that everyday I could be with you so I could love you more and more,_

_Love, Your Mother_."

Gretel broke down crying, instantly knowing it wasn't from Eve. Eve never says "I love you" to her and Hansel. Hansel looked away with a sad face.

"Hansel! Mommy isn't Mommy! I mean, not our Mother," Gretel cried, tugging at Hansels sleeve.

"I know Gretel, Eve's an evil witch. She killed our own Mom; I heard them talking last night and she wanted to get rid of us," Hansel sighed. A lightbulb went off in Gretels head.

"Like in the story you told me! Eve's the evil witch and Adam's her henchman! We need to kill the witch and her henchman!" Hansel looked at his sister, astonished that she would want to commit such a crime. After a while of begging, Hansel agreed to Gretels plans.

Gretel lifted the baby bottle up in the air, at just the right angle so the moon light would reflect against the bottle to create a light. The light revealed that they were actually closer to home than farther, knowing because they saw many violet flowers gathered in large followed the pathway until they reached a large flower bed and a familiar cabin sleeping inside these woods.

Hansel and Gretel entered the house silently, grabbing knives from the kitchen then tiptoeing towards the living room. In there was Adam sleeping with his book covering his face and Eve knitting a dress. Gretel came behind Eve and grabbed her, pushing her out of the chair. Hansel went behind Adam with the knife, ready the plant the knife in his chest.

On the other side of the room was Gretel and Eve; Eve literally beating the shit out of Gretel with her rocking chair. Gretels ribs were broken and they were stabbing her lungs and were creating large punctures and holds. With a large amount of strength, Gretel stood up, dodged a blow from the chair and pushed Eve into the fireplace. A black shadow crawled from her mouth when she screamed, and it split into seven different shadows and blew itself out the shaft.

She crawled over to Hansel, who was becoming pale and cold, and leaned against him. "We did it brother..." She whispered before having a few weird rasps of breath and becoming limp. Hansels eyes closed and a tear fell before he died as well.

* * *

"Elluka, its time for you to start your journey," A voice inside a strange woman's head created dissonance. It had been not long after the Magician Tournament, which Elluka had won. Now in order to rule the country and obtain everything, she must accomplish one more adventure; to obtain vessels that hold each of the Seven Deadly Sins, so the Great Eldoh Tree can clean them and wipe them away from the earth.

"As you wish, Twiggy," The sorceress cackled before wisping away from the tree's resting grounds inside the evil forest. "This'll keep me entertained for a while."

* * *

**YAY! Its finally finished! This was actually not very difficult to write, because this is the easy part. Parts like the Daughter of Evil and The Tailor Shop would be a lot harder to write, because of all the details and stuff. Plus adding every note and stuff and it has to be completely organized and perfect. But, its also a challenge, so I can't wait to keep writing :D Anyways, R&R and the more reviews I get, the more I write. **


End file.
